Alpha, Omega and Beta
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Hale Publications has a new Editor and chief the one and only playboy Derek Hale, and to stop her son sleeping around with every other girl he sees she hires his very male Personal Assistant by the name of Stiles Stilinski
1. Chapter 1

ALPHA, BETA AND OMEGA

Chapter 1

"And now Fashion News" The news reporter stated the screen changed to a woman with blonde hair "news has been released about the new editor and chief of Alpha, Omega, Beta magazine we all had a betting pool on who it to be it ranged from Talia Hale herself to her little brother Peter it was even meant for her eldest daughter Laura".

"The new Editor and Chief is the one and only Talia Hale's playboy youngest son, Derek Hale" she smiled "let's see if Mrs Hale has made the right decision".

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

A tall lanky 21 Years old sat on a bench in a busy lobby, he scratched his short Brown hair that was not the right length to style it but it stayed exactly where he brushed it with his fingertips. Stiles Stilinski bit his bottom lip with his braced covered teeth. Two females sat on his either side of him "I can't believe I'm here at Hale Publishing" he said and looked around the lobby one of the woman glanced at Stiles.

A young man walked up "are you Stiles Stilinski?" the guy asked him and Stiles stood up "I am yes" he smiled the guy looked him up and down "I'm sorry but the internship has already been filled" he said "oh well I thought I was the first interview" he said to him "I'm terribly sorry there seems to of been some sort of mistake" he said.

"That's okay I guess" he said and left.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

A tall broad shoulder muscled man stood beside a woman, the man's hair was styled back immaculately framing his face and highlighting his pure blue eyes.

"Oh sister of mine I don't think it was such a good idea for you to let your youngest child get involved with this magazine" Peter Hale said putting his hand into his well-tailored expensive light grey suit trousers.

His Sister Talia Hale stood at a window looking down at the people in the lobby.

"Derek has got to learn about responsibility sooner or later" she said to him and watched Stiles leave the building "how has the interviews gone for Derek's P.A" she asked as she turned to look at her brother with the same blue eyes, she wore a red dress that accentuated all of her curves even though she had has kids before, she flipped her long black hair over her bare shoulder.

"I think Michael has found someone"

Peter smiled "okay good"

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"How did it go?" Stiles dad, John asked him. His dad looked like any other father who had to raise his sons on his own after his wife and the kids mother passed away, He wore his Captain uniform and his dark hair which was littered with strands of Grey style hair styled in the 8 to 2 ratio due to a police service funeral for one of their guys who died in the line of duty.

"It didn't" came Stiles answer.

"What do you mean you didn't?"

Stiles shrugged "they took one look at the male and thought no we will hire to supermodel looking woman" he said to him "they can't do that" John said.

"They can and they did dad don't worry about it I'm going to go to bed" he stood up "okay then" he left John gave a sigh.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

The was a giggle from in the room the door opened and a woman walked up putting on her top Talia walked towards the door "tact would be good Victoria, your fired leave" Talia walked into the room.

Derek Hale done his tie up as he sat behind the desk "what can I do for you mother?" he said to her.

"I just fired your P.A by the way" she said to him "Charlotte was a good P.A" he said "her name was Victoria" she corrected him.

"Oh" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I will hire your next P.A Derek and you are going to start treating this job like a grown up instead of a child you hear me your are going to make me glad I made you editor and chief" she told him. "I don't want to hear anything else about this do you hear me" she said to him he looked at her "grow up a little bit Derek" she left.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

The phone rung

"I will get it" Stiles walked in he had a hot dog hat on his head he walked and picked it up "hello" he answered "yes this is Stiles Stilinski" he said into the receiver "who may I ask is calling?" he asked "oh hello" he raised an eyebrow "okay I can do that yes" he said. "Okay then" he put the phone down.

John walked down the stairs "who was that?" he asked him.

"Um Hale Publishing" he said to him.

"Really what did they want" he asked him "there was a mistake and if I wanted an interview to go back tomorrow, it's with Talia Hale" he said to him.

John smiled "that's what you wanted" he said to him "yes of course it is this will get me in the right direction" Stiles said to him.

"At least this time let me give you a lift" he said to him.

"Yeah sure I guess" he put the phone down

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

Stiles sat in the office and Talia sat opposite him "I am going to be absolutely frank with you Mr Stilinski" she said to him "Okay" he said "I called you back here because I want Derek to have a male P.A so he stops sleeping around" Stiles blinked.

"Um okay" he answered "so do you want the job" she asked him "it is a wonderful opportunity Mrs Hale believe me any one who be happy to be offered the job" he said to her.

"But you won't take it" she asked he shook his head "if I am just here because your son doesn't sleep with me then it's not worth it" he said and stood up "thank you for the opportunity again" he said and walked.

"You have guts Mr Stilinski I will give you that" Talia said.

"If won't accept it for that reason because you want to work here" Stiles left.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"Your rather work at Dunker dog than at AOB" Scott McCall asked, He had been best Friends with Scott ever since he could talk which was like forever, they both looked like total opposites; Scott had longer hair than stiles and was styled swept over his forehead

"I don't want to be there just so Derek bloody Hale doesn't sleep with his P.A" he said to him.

"This could open doors for you Stiles I mean you have always wanted to work for a magazine and you said any way you can do that" Scott told him and ate a bit of his hot dog.

"Just think about it Stiles seriously" he said to him "yeah okay".

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

Derek stepped into the elevator he looked in the mirror and sorted his tie out and the lift moved up it then came to a stop and the doors opened Stiles rushed in "oh thank you so much" he hugged "floor 28 please" Derek pressed the button.

Stiles glanced at him "thanks" he said to him and Derek didn't acknowledge him 'asshole' Stiles sighed the doors opened and Derek stepped out the doors shut "hm" Stiles shook his head "another high industry arsehole" he sighed and then the lift came to a stop again.

The doors opened and he stepped out he walked and looked at the piece of paper "where is this office then" he came to a stop at a desk a blonde sat behind the desk "hi um I was wondering if you could help me" he said She looked up "are you the before" she asked him.

Stiles blinked "excuse me" he asked her "are you the before the makeover" she asked "Oh no, no I'm looking for Derek Hale's office I am his new P.A" he told her.

The blonde blew the gum into a bubble from her mouth "right it's that way" she said "thank you um" he asked indicating her name "Erica Reyes" she said Stiles smiled "pleased to meet you" he went "hm".

Stiles stopped at the chair and desk he looked round and then there was another room with a big desk "so this is my job" he said and smiled he put the bag down under the des and sat down on the desk chair.

Stiles put his head back there were footsteps coming towards him "hm" he leaned back on the chair and then moved back further and the chair fell back "owwww" he sighed Derek looked down at him "who the hell are you" he said Stiles stared up at him, and blinked "um".

Stiles scrambled up and put his chair back "um it's you" Derek stared at him and raised both bushy eyebrows at him "hi I'm Stiles I started working for you today" he said to him.

Derek shoved his hands in his pockets "okay well I have a list of things I need you to do for me" he said "I need my breakfast picked up from a deli on 4th and then I need my dry cleaning" he said.

"4th is an hour from here" Stiles said to him.

"Well chop, chop then" he went into his office Stiles grabbed his bag and left.

"Come Derek come out with me tonight" a man with dark skin and a bald head said to him "maybe some other time Boyd a little busy here" he looked at some print that were spread out on his desk.

"You haven't been out with me for ages" Vernon Boyd said "no" he answered "fine I do have other friend I know" he said and then left.

Derek leaned back in his chair and looked out Stiles appeared his was soaking wet he had a deli bag in his hand he took his coat of and walked he knocked on the wall "I got your bagel" he said to him.

"Okay" he walked and put it down "is there anything else I need to do for you" he asked him "laundry" he said to him "okay" he said and sighed he turned round.

"Is this it" he looked at the two big bags of clothes in the corner of the office "yes that's it" he said to him, Stiles shoulders slumped and he walked and picked them up "okay won't be long" he said and left with the bags.

Stiles stood on a door steps he looked up at the building Derek was standing at the big window he looked up a woman walked up behind Derek and then he shut the curtains "hm" Stiles looked away.

Stiles phone rung he took it out of his pocket and looked a picture of a girl with dark hair appeared he answered "Malia hey" he said and smiled "no I am still working" he said "yeah".

Stiles closed his eyes "I will see you tomorrow bye" he hung up.

It started raining

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

Peter sat in his office he had a folder open the door opened "It's time for your daily Mani penny" a guy with dark hair walked in Peter looked up "shouldn't you be sucking up to the new editor and chief Matthew" he said to him.

Matt Daelhar folded his arms "your be there soon Peter no doubt about that all you need to do is get Derek out of the way" Matt said to him "that could take me a while my dear nephew is a very stubborn person".

The door opened and a Mid forty aged man stood in the doorway, his sharp jawline and light mousy brown hair with tints of grey hair giving a new meaning to Grey fox; he walked in the room he wore a 3 piece suit which was just tight enough to show his light muscled body with a an air of Grace "are we ready to leave" he asked

Peter stood up "Matt make sure you sort through the items I gave you" he walked and picked up the coat and put it on her done it up.

"Sure" Matt said and watched them both leave.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

Stiles walked up to the desk Erica looked up "is there any message for me?" he asked her "no" she answered "are you sure I am expecting something for Derek" he said to her.

Erica shook her head.

"Okay fine" Stiles left and walked to his desk.

"You must be Stiles Stilinski" a voice said he looked a woman with long curled orangey red hair and pouty lips stood next to him in the line for food "um yes" she smiled and held her hand out "my names Lydia Martin" she introduced herself holding out a manicured hand.

"Well you know who I am" Stiles said to her and she smiled "come have lunch with us at that table" he said to him Stiles had a look where she was pointing there were two other normal looking people.

"Um I was going to go back to my desk" he said to her "no come on join us" she said to him "yeah okay".

They sat down "Jane and Mika this is Derek Hale's new Personal Assistant" he said to him "oh so your infamous Stiles ay" Mika the dark haired one said to him.

"Um Yes" he answered "is it true you were hired so he wouldn't sleep with anymore of his P.A" Jane said "that's what I heard" Stiles said, Lydia mouthed sorry he looked down at his food.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

The camera's went off there were models everywhere men and woman "we have a problem" the man with dark hair said and looked at Derek "what is it" he asked him.

"One of our models didn't turn up and now we are stuck for our male model" he said to him "then what are we going to do" Derek asked with his arms folded the guy looked over his shoulder.

Stiles was walking in and then Derek looked "what about him" he asked Stiles came to a stop and looked at them "what" he asked.

"Absolutely gorgeous" Stiles walked up "um excuse me" he said "you are gorgeous and you are going to be our new model" the guy said to him.

Derek watched them "how would you like to be the model for this shoot?"

Stiles blinked at him confusedly "are you serious" he asked him "I am deadly serious you will be perfect".

Derek licked his lips "Are you sure" he asked him "have I ever been wrong" he asked him.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"How's it going?" Peter was leaning against the head board he had a sheet over his bottom half there was an arm round him "keep me informed Matt" he hung up and lay down.

"Good idea paying the model off" Peter turned his head the photographer moved.

"Well you did tell me in your own way" he said to him and stretched Peter smirked "let's see how my wonderful nephew gets out of this one" he said.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

Stiles walked into the toilet's he walked to the sink and looked in the mirror 'you can do this job Stiles Stilinski this is your job you can do it' he turned and walked he opened the door.

"Did you hear about the photo-shoot" a woman's voice said.

Stiles stopped with the door half open "yeah there getting Derek's Hale's assistant to do it" another voice said "have you seen him he looks a wreck what the hell are they thinking" said another one.

"Braces and that hat he wears" he put his hand on his head and then looked down "that will be a disaster" their voices faded.

'What a load of shit' Stiles sighed

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"All this are bitches don't listen to them" Lydia said to him "how can I not" he said and he had his hat his hands "am I wasting my time here" Stiles said to him.

"Don't ever say that Stiles no way are you wasting your time here" she said to him "but what if I am will I always be the butt of everyone's jokes or what" he sighed and stood up.

Lydia took the pin out of her mouth and stopped working on the dress "where you going" she asked him.

"I am going to confront Derek" he said "good luck"

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

Stiles walked up to the door and opened it, Derek looked up from what he was doing "do you think I would ever find out" he asked him "excuse me" he asked him "the photo shoot I feel like such an idiot" he said.

"Getting your bagels I could take because that is what a P.A is but humiliating me for your own pleasure that's just sick so you know what I quit" Stiles turned and left.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"Back to the sausage hat then" Scott asked from his place on Stiles sitting room sofa.

Stiles slumped down onto the sofa next to him and took his hat off "yeah back to the more humiliating job" he said to him throwing it across the room where it landed by the fireplace which was littered with pictures of his mother smiling into the camera and another of his father and two twin boys wearing graduation gowns and caps.

"I'm sorry man what they were going to do was ridiculous" Scott said and ate a slice of pizza "yeah"

John walked down the stairs in his casual clothes of Jeans and shirt, he stood at the bottom of the stairs "Stiles your home" he said to him.

"Yeah I am" he called.

The door bell rung "who could that be this late at night" he walked to the front door "Stiles the door for you" he said to him.

"Who is it" he asked still slumping on the sofa watched the figures on the screen as Scott played Halo.

"I will let him in" came John's voice both Scott and Stiles looked up as Derek walked in and John was following him.

"What do you want I quit" he said to him "You couldn't of forgotten"

"Can I talk to you in private" he asked him, Stiles looked at the other people in the room.

"Were be out there" John said grabbing a hold of Scott's wrist and gently pulled him into the kitchen away from the sound of Stiles standing up.

"I know what I was about to do was horrible and I am sorry it was stupid I was just sick of my mother treating me like a child" he said "and I was lashing out" he said to him.

"Come back to work" he said to him.

Stiles stood crossing his arms "I don't know why I should" he asked picking up his hat he threw away a few minutes ago "I have been treated like absolute crap ever since I stepped foot in that stupid magazine which I was not surprised about"

"I'm not saying you have to come back I think you should come back" Derek stated "I'm going to go now" Derek nodded walking backwards and out the front door.

Stiles gritted his teeth and threw the hat onto the sofa in frustration.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

ALPHA, BETA AND OMEGA

Chapter 2

Stiles placed a small stuffed fox on his desk "your new home" he smiled the foxes ears were drooping.

"What is that Stiles" came Derek's voice from behind him.

Stiles didn't turn round "its Noi" he smiled.

"Okay….have I got any messages?" he asked and held his hand out to him.

"It's barely ten" he told him.

"Any messages" he asked him again.

"No" he answered him.

"Okay" Derek walked into his office shut the door and walked and sat behind his desk.

Stiles sighed and rubbed at his face "what the hell is that" came Erica's voice.

Stiles turned and looked at her "this is Noi" he smiled "my foxy" he said to her.

Eric raised an eyebrow "right is Derek free I need to talk to him"

"No his working like you should be" Stiles stood up and pushed her out "good bye Erica" he said to her as he pushed her out of the office.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

All the people were in the meeting room "so first order of business the final mock of the magazine is here" Peter patted the big book.

"Do I need to see that" Derek asked.

"Why yes you do but don't you trust me" he asked him.

"I need to look at the mock up Peter" Derek said to him.

"Okay once it's made the rounds then you will get it Derek" he said to him "fine good then" the door opened and Stiles walked in he was holding some files.

They all looked at him "sorry I'm late" he walked, Matt held his foot out and Stiles tripped dropped all the files and knocked into the snack table and it all fell on the floor.

Derek sighed and shook his head all the others laughed "sorry" he picked stuff up "so sorry" he apologised "sit down" Peter rubbed at is temples "please sit down" he asked him.

Stiles walked and sat down "as I was saying"

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"I want Isaac Lahey on the cover" Peter stated "get him Matt" he said to him.

"But Peter his got a shoot with Elle" he said to him.

"Well get him or else Matt I'm sure your find away" Peter said to him.

"Okay as you wish"

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

Stiles picked up the magazine "You want Isaac Lahey" he asked Derek, Derek looked up at him and nodded yes we do" he said "okay…..I am a huge fan of his" Stiles said and smiled "really".

"I know his new but he believe it or not went to my school" he said to him "well not the same time as me because his a couple of years older than me but his in my step brothers year book" Stiles told him.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him "really" he asked "yeah my best friend dated him" he said.

"If you can help get him it might help" he said to him.

Stiles nodded "I will make the phone call" he left Derek's room.

Stiles sat down at his desk he moved his hand and picked up the receiver for the phone and dialled a number "hey it's Stiles can you give me the number for Isaac Lahey please" he asked "Erica please" he asked him.

"Erica" he asked again "I need the number for Isaac Lahey please" he asked her again "thank you" he sighed and waited a minute "hello yes I was wondering if I could speak to Isaac Lahey it's a representative from Hale Publishing regarding being on their latest cover issue" he asked.

"Yes please thank you so much" he smiled and leaned back in his chair "yes" he asked and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something down "thank you" he put the phone down and smiled he got up from his chair and walked to Derek's office again.

"I have the number we need" Stiles said and held the piece of paper in his hand for Derek "okay good one Stiles make the phone call" he said to him.

Stiles smiled turned round and left and walked back to his desk and sat down.

Derek looked over the folder he had in his hand and watched Stiles on the phone he sighed and gave a shake of the head and got back to what he was doing.

"Hello yes my name is Stiles Stilinski I am from Alpha, Omega, Beta" he said

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

The camera flashed "okay that's a wrap for today Isaac" the photographer stated and put down the camera down the model with a pair of brief's got up.

Isaac Lahey took the robe of the person that held it out to him he put it on "Isaac there is a phone call for you" someone called "yeah coming" Isaac left the room.

"Here you go Isaac" he handed it to him "hello this is Isaac" he put it to his ear.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"Hi yes my name is Stiles Stilinski I am with Hale publication we are doing a new piece on" he said into the receiver he looked up.

Derek held the mug up and wiggled it a little bit and then Stiles held his hand up 'five minutes' he mouthed to him.

"Yeah sorry about that" he said onto the phone and looked down.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"Did you say Stilinski" Isaac asked he was sat on a bench "did you go to Beacon Hills High School?" he said to him "I thought I recognised the name, were you like best friends with Scott McCall" he said to him.

"You said you wanted me to do a cover…..I can't promise anything let's set up dinner" he said into the receiver "well I will give you my agents number and we can go from there" he said.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Scott again either" he said to Stiles over the phone "thank you I will give you her number and her name is Allison Argent".

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

The phone rung and Stiles leaned over and picked it up "hello, Stiles Stilinski speaking" he said into the receiver "oh yes I did leave a message for you yes….We are really interested in having Isaac for out February front cover" he said.

"Yes I can arrange that with the editor and chief sure let me just okay would you hang on for a minute for me" he pressed the hold button and got up he went into Derek's office "Derek" he said.

Derek looked up "I have the agent for Isaac Lahey on the phone she wants to set up a meeting" he said.

"Book it then when I am free" he asked.

"Tomorrow night" he told him "at around 8" he told him.

"That should be round the same time as Mrs Hale as well I will make a booking" he said to him "go for it" he said and Stiles left.

Derek got back to what he was doing.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"Stiles is that you" came the voice of his dad.

"Yeah it's me" he placed the bag down and walked into the kitchen to his dad cooking something at the stove "that smells nice what is it" he asked him.

"Lamb chops with onion gravy and a mixture of veg" he informed him.

"That sounds nice I am going to get changed" he left and walked up the stairs.

Stiles took his shirt of there was a noise from outside he raised an eyebrow and walked he opened the window and someone climbed in.

"Malia what are you doing were not teenagers any more" he said to the girl with dark hair.

"Yeah I know I didn't know when you were going to be back" she said and walked up to him and kissed him. "Got you a gift" she said to him and handed him a bag he took it from her and opened it.

"It's a remote control" he said to her.

"Yeah a universal one I thought you could use it"

Stiles licked his lips "we only have one TV Malia" he said to her.

"Oh" she took it back from you "it's the thought that counts right".

Stiles nodded "So other than the gift what else did you need with me for today" he asked her, she kissed him "what do you think?" he asked.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"Morning Erica" Stiles said and walked up to the desk she looked up at him and popped her gum "what" she asked him "oh nothing" he picked up the doughnut and left and went.

Stiles went to his desk and put his bag down he took his jacket off and sat down on the chair at his desk he opened a folder than came to a stop "where's Noi" he said and looked around there was no fox.

"Noi" he opened the draws and looked "where is he?" he opened another one there was a note and he read it was attached to a photo of his plushy.

"No" he got up and turned round his chair hit the floor "Noi has not done anything to you" they all looked at him "he is just an innocent bystander in this building and he doesn't deserve this" he said.

They all carried on what they are doing.

"Everything okay" Derek asked.

Stiles turned round "no nothing everything is okay" he said to him.

"Well don't forget we have that dinner with Isaac Lahey and his agent" he told him.

"We"

"Yes us" Derek aside and walked "don't forget to wear something decent" Derek said.

Stiles looked down at his clothes "I always wear something decent" Stiles mumbled to himself.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"I have proof" Stiles held the photo of his fox up to Lydia "one of these people have him" Stiles said to her

"I'm sure he will turn up soon when they have enough of their fun" Lydia pinned a bit of dress.

Stiles sighed "Noi is innocent" he told her.

"Where did you get that thing from any way" Lydia asked him.

"My brother gave it to me when were younger" he told her.

"Oh okay mysterious brother" she said to him.

"He's not that mysterious" he told her.

Lydia nodded "I haven't seen him I have only met Scott and your dad" he said.

"You will he's away at college at the moment" he said to him.

"Okay well you better get ready for your dinner".

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

Stiles looked in the mirror he wore a pair of tan pants with a sweater vest and a button up top underneath he sighed "ready to go" John asked him.

"Yeah I am, Scott" he called up the stairs.

"I'm coming I really don't know why I have to come" he grumbled.

"Isaac asked for you specifically" he said to him.

"I am surprised he remembers me" Scott done his bow tie up.

"Did you have to wear that" Stiles asked him.

"What's wrong with this" he looked down at the clothes he was wearing. "There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing" he said to him.

AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AOB-AO

"Please to meet you Isaac" Derek said and held his hand out.

"you too" Isaac said and they sat down with Talia and another person she had black curled hair that came to shoulder length "this is my agent Allison Argent" Isaac said to them.

Allison smiled "pleased to meet you" she said and they sat down.

"So shall we get started" Talia sked "um could we wait Stiles is meant to be coming" Derek said to them.

"The one talked to on the phone" Allison said.

"Yes he should be here soon" Derek said.

"Stiles is just your P.A Derek" said Talia.

"He did the work to get Isaac to even agree to this dinner and to meet us he deserves to be here to" he said to her.

"Very well" Talia said and drunk some wine

"I need to get in there I am meeting the Hales" Stiles said to the maître.

"I am sorry sir" the guy said "I can't not let you through" he looked him down "not looking like that" he said.

Stiles looked down at his clothes and then looked back at him "come on man were meant to be here" Scott said and pushed pass "now let us in is that there Stiles" he asked and pointed "yes that's them" he said "come on here's my card with my name and everything the Hale publications logo is on there" he said.

"Derek" he shouted

Derek turned round "let them through" he called, Stiles and Scott walked over and Stiles stuck his tongue out at the dude that didn't let them in.

"Hello I'm Stiles Stilinski" he said "we talked on the phone" he looked at Allison.

"Yes I remember the voice" they sat down "this is my best friend Scott McCall" he said.

Scott smiled

Isaac looked at him and then licked his lips "do you remember me?" he asked him and Scott looked at him and gave him a small smile "we went to the same school" Isaac said.

"Yes I do" Scott licked his lips.

"Okay so we were thinking of doing the Immortal ones front cover" said Talia "we have some mock ups to show you" Talia opened up a folder "this is what we were thinking"

Allison looked at it "there good" he said.

Scott and Isaac stared at each other "hi" he smiled at Scott "Oh" Scott leaned forward "it's been a couple of years huh" Scott nodded "yeah it certainly has".

Stiles watched with a raised eyebrow and then glanced at Derek he looked away.

"Thank you Stiles" Derek said to him.

"What for" he asked blinking over at him.

"Setting this up if it wasn't for you we would have never of got Isaac Lahey to do out cover" he said to him.

"No it was" he was cut off.

"Derek this was a good idea well done son" Talia said to him.

"Well it wasn't m" he started.

"Derek always has the good ideas" Stiles said to him.

"Well can we expect to hear from you Miss Argent" Talia asked her "soon doesn't worry Mrs Hale, come now Isaac we have a photo-shoot to get to" she said.

Isaac stood "it was good to see you both again Scott, Stiles" he said to them and then faced Derek then Talia "and you to Mrs Hale" he said and then came to face Derek properly "you have a good P.A Mr Hale" Isaac said and smiled.

"See you in February" Derek shook his hand "of course" he smiled.

"Stiles see you tomorrow" Derek said and put his coat on "of course boss man see you tomorrow" he said to him "come on Scotty" they walked

"Flirting with the model Scotty boy" him and Stiles walked out of the restaurant.

Scott shrugged "yes I was so what of it" he said to him.

"You weren't any better"

Stiles came to a stop outside "what do you" he asked with a confused face.

"I thought Stuart was the Bi one" Scott added.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Scott" he said to him

Scott laughed "flirting with your boss, Stiles" he said.

"We weren't flirting dude" he punched his arm.

"Derek and Stiles sitting in a tree k.i." Stiles pushed him and Scott fell into the post "Owe, you're a mean friend"

T.B.C…


	3. Chapter 3

ALPHA, BETA AND OMEGA

Chapter 3

The alarm clock went off "hm" there was a groan from the bed an arm came out and turned the alarm of then the person who was in the bed got up "my head".

Stiles got up and stretched he looked at the time "shit I'm late for work" he rushed out of bed and fell, hitting the floor with a thump.

"Shit"

John stood at the sink with his hands in the soapy water Stiles ran down the stairs "morning your running late" he said to him "yeah I know I overslept I must not of done my alarm properly".

"I got a phone call about twenty minutes ago" John said to him Stiles turned to him putting a jacket on "what was it" he asked "from Stuart" he said to him "oh what did he want".

"He should be home soon" he said to him "great look forward to seeing him I have to go I am late" he grabbed some toast and left the house.

John sighed

Stiles sat down behind his desk and sighed he rubbed at his face, Derek came to the entrance of his office "can you come in here a minute Stiles I need to have a word with you" he said to him.

Stiles looked up at him "Oh um okay be there in a mo" he said to him and Derek walked back in and went behind his desk again, Stiles stood up and stretched he walked and entered his office "What can I do for you Derek" he asked him.

"Well there is this" he put a magazine down Stiles reached over and picked it up on the fromnt cover was a woman with long blonde hair and the words on the front said GQ "That is our front cover" Derek leaned back and looked at him "Gq got a hold of all out ideas for the new issue of Alpha, Omega and Beta"

"How did they get it?" Stiles asked him.

"I was hoping you could tell me didn't I send you to the party for the P.A's last night so care to explain to me" he asked.

"I…I don't remember much of last night Derek" he said to him "well try because this could very well be my job on the line" he said to him "why you" he asked.

"If it was me that messed up shouldn't I be the one" he asked him.

"Just try to remember" he said to him

_"__Time to mingle Stiles get your name out there" Matt said, Him and Erica each had a hold of Stiles arms on either side of him._

_"__I don't know how" he said to them._

_"__Well try if you want people to know you, you will do it" Matt let go of him as the same as Erica did and pushed him._

_Stiles fell down the steps and knocked into someone "I am so sorry" he said to the person that he hit "no that's okay…..hi my name is Grayson" he said and held his hand out "oh hi"._

_"__I work for GQ magazine" the guy smiled._

"Matt could you come in here?" Peter asked him and walked back behind his desk and sat down he leaned back in his chair, Matt walked in.

"What can I do for you Peter" he said and smiled.

"You were at the party last night wasn't you" he said to him.

"What makes you say that?" Matt asked him.

"I sent you that's why" he stated "well Our front cover leaked and now GQ are using the exact same one we were going to use do you have any idea how that happened" he asked him.

"Well it wasn't me maybe it was Stiles I mean he was all over Grayson Cornwell" he said and laughed.

_"__So Grayson how has it been with GQ?" Matt leaned towards him flirty smile on his face "the same as usual I guess Matt how it is at A.O.B" he asked him._

_"__Well we have the whole entire March issue all ready and to be given at the presentation meeting" Matt said "oh really" Grayson held his hand out "a drink for Matt over here" he called to the bar tender._

_"__So the new issue"_

"Yeah it is definitely Stiles" he said nad gave a nod of the head and he stood up straight "if your excuse me I will go for lunch I think" he said and left the room.

Peter watched him go

Stiles paced "what the hell happened last night I have no idea" he rubbed at his face.

"Everything okay Diles" Erica walked up behind him he turned round

"You know what my name is Erica please use it" he asked her.

"I suppose" she sighed "what's got you all in a huff" she asked him.

"Last night when we went to the after party for the P.A's" he asked "what did I do" he asked her.

"How would I know what you did" she checked her nails.

"I need you to remember" he said to her "well sorry but I don't remember" she said to him and then left the room.

Stiles gave a sigh and rubbed at his face again

_Erica leaned "hey" she smiled at Grayson he turned to her "hello again Erica it has been a while hasn't it" he said to her swirled a small bit of her hair round her index finger._

_"__So what has been happening with the Hales then" asked Grayson "since the death of their editor and chief" he asked her._

_"__Well last I heard there cover for the new Issue is due soon and it's a good one this year" she said to him._

_"__Interesting" he smiled_

"I am going to tell them the truth" said Stiles "are you kidding me do you want Peter Hale to kill us" Matt said to him they were in the men's toilets

Erica was with them "were all get fired if neither of us remembers what the hell happened the night before" Erica said.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we told Derek I mean it might be easier on us" he said "no way Stiles I don't want to lost my job this is where my career is going to start from" Matt said to him.

"Okay fine what do you suggest then they are interviewing everyone to get to the bottom of this what if they already know" Stiles asked them.

"If they already know all three of us would be dead and buried" said Matt "if we work on this together we should be fine" said Matt.

"Okay fine let's do it your way then" Stiles said to both of them

"Good"

"Matt has Design come in" Matt asked him "no sir they haven't do you want me to send them in "okie dokey" he smiled and left the room and went to his desk.

Peter watched him leave with a raised eyebrow

"Stiles can you come in here please" Derek asked from his office door "oh um sure" he said and watched Derek sat back down behind his desk Stiles got up from the chair.

'Oh okay here goes he doesn't know anything nothing at all' he walked and opened the door and then walked in he shut the door behind him "take a seat Stiles" Derek said to him.

Stiles walked and sat down "you know you can tell me anything right" Derek said to him "I thought we became pretty good friend lately" he said to him.

"I know yeah" he answered him "okay so the party last night you were there because I" he began "okay it was me, I think it was me" he said "excuse me" Derek asked him.

"That leaked the front cover shoot to GQ and I know I should of told you straight away but I wasn't sure because I don't even remember anything happening I don't even remember drinking" he said to him.

"Stiles talk slower would you" Derek asked him "I am so sorry Derek I should of told you" he sighed "but then Matt and Erica said they might of done something but" he said.

"Im sorry Derek" he said "okay" he said "okay what" he asked him "okay it's fine Stiles I will sort this out" he said to him "but I mean you" he asked.

"I will sort it just carry on get back to work" he said "if" he stood up "trust me okay" he said to him "everything is okay" he said "okay" he said and left the room he walked to his desk and sighed.

He sat down and watched Derek who was getting back to his work

'I'm doomed' he covered his face with his hands, Derek suddenly looked out at him and then back down.

"Matt" Peter boomed, Matt got up and walked into the room "take a seat" he said to him.

Matt Sat down opposite Peter "What was it you wanted to talk to me about Peter" Matt asked him.

"About the after party" he said to him.

"Oh last night you mean" he said to him.

"Well Stiles was doing an awful lot of flirting with GQ Grayson so maybe it was him" he said to him.

"Really is that what your answer is going to be then" he asked him.

"Yes of course who else could it be them, I saw Stiles talking to him and making a total arse out of him as he was having a large drink"

"Ok well then your free to go" Peter said to him.

Peter tapped his fingers and watched Matt sit back down.

"Stiles admitted it was him" Derek said

Peter looked up at him "excuse me" he said.

"Stiles came to me and told him it was him that leaked it" he said to him.

"Really" he asked him "so what are you going to do with him"

"Nothing" he said to him "out of him and your assistant he was the one who came forward….i know it wasn't him I know it was you I cant prove it but I know it's you" he said.

Derek left

Peter sighed 'my nephew is not as idiotic as I thought he was' he sighed and leaned back in his seat.

Stiles looked at the bits on his desk 'this could be the last time at this job I may of ruined it' he covered his face.

"Oi Stilinski" he turned Lydia walked up to him "I heard about the party" she said. "At least you had the guts" she said to him.

"Yeah well that doesn't do well for my career" Stiles gave a sigh.

"I don't know why your worrying you are not going to get fired, without you Derek is useless" Lydia told him.

Stiles looked at her "hey just hope that he doesn't hear you say that" Stiles said to her "everything will be fine" she said "now come with me".

"Fine".

Someone was bent over Stiles desk as Derek walked in "Stiles have you got my messages" he came to a stop the person stood up straight and turned round Stiles looked at him "what did you just call me?" he asked Derek.

Derek blinked "have you cut your hair Stiles?" he asked him.

"yeah last night before I went home" he said to him "where's your glasses" he asked him "I don't wear glasses" he smiled at him.

Derek blinked at him "excuse me if I remember rightly yesterday you had glasses, you look nice without them" Derek walked towards his room "remind me who you are again" Stiles asked him.

Derek turned round and looked at him "there's only so much I can joke around with you Stiles before I have to start acting like your boss not your friend" he said to him.

Stiles burst out laughing "ohhhh god it works every time they are none the wiser" he smiled "okay right that is enough Stiles" he said to him "wait until I tell Genim" he said and shook his head.

"Stuart what are you doing here" came a voice Derek looked up eyes wide Stiles walked up he wore his normal clothes and glasses the other Stiles without the glasses stood next to Stiles.

"There's two of you" Derek looked at each of them "since birth" non glasses Stiles stated.

"Yeah about that Derek this is my twin brother Stuart Stilinski" he said to him .

Derek blinked "ooookay" he turned round and slowly made his way to his office and sat down at his desk he looked out over at them he looked down at his desk and them looked back at them and blinked.

"For god sake Stuart are you trying to give my boss a heart attack" he asked and punched his arm "we've always done the twin thing bro" he said and sat on his desk.

Stiles sat down and put his head in his hands "not with my boss we haven't why are you here" he asked him.

"I'm on break little brother" he said to him.

"Little brother by half a minute" he said to him.

There was sound from Derek's office

The Stilinski's broth looked up and over into his office Derek was watching them still. "I think we freaked your boss out" he said to him.

"You freaked him out for crying out loud Stuart" he said "it wasn't my fault you didn't tell him you have a twin brother" he said to him.

"That's not really the sort of think you tell your boss" he said to him.

"Hot boss" Stuart said to him

"Don't start, does dad know you're here" he said to him.

"No I thought I would make it a surprise for him and Melissa and also Scott, how our Scotty boy anyway" he asked him.

"Hello two Stilinski's" a voice said they both looked up Peter had walked in "not only is there one and now there is two" he said with a raised eyebrow and looked at them.

"Um Mr Hale" Stiles stood up "as you can see Derek is in his office is there anything I can get you" he asked.

"Not just to talk to my nephew will be fine" he went

Derek looked up as Peter walked in "there is two of them" Derek said to him without looking away from Stiles and Stuart who were both arguing over something "yes I saw" he said to him.

"Two Stiles I can barely put up with one of him but there being two" he said to him.

"Yes any way that is not why I came to see you " Derek pulled his eyes away from the twins and looked at his uncle.

"I found out the leak" he said to him "Fat Mary from Human Recourses she was sleeping with Grayson from GQ magazine" he explained.

"So Stiles is off the hook then" he said to him.

"Looks to be that way" he said to him.

"Okay well he have a little bit of time to get another cover sorted out before the release date" he said to him "yes".

Derek and Peter walked out "can I have a word Stiles?" Derek asked him.

Stiles looked at him "yeah sure, Stuart I will see you at home" he said to his brother.

Stuart stood up "sure it was nice to meet you Hales" he left.

Peter walked away.

Derek and Stiles walked into his office "take a seat Stiles" Derek said to him and they both sat down.

"So a brother" he said to him.

"Yeah sorry about what he did earlier he is always doing it I told him off for it but his the bad one you see and I am always the one who has to suffer for everything he does with our face you know" he said to him.

"Stop talking Stiles" he said to him.

"Yeah right shutting up" he said and folded his arms across his chest.

"The leak has been found so your off the hook, why the hell would you say you did it" he asked him "it's because I wasn't sure if I had so if I told you it might have been easier" he said to him.

"Okay well let's make sure something like this never happens again okay" Derek said to him.

Stiles nodded "okay" Stiles got up and left the room, Derek leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

T.B.C….


	4. Chapter 4

**ALPHA, BETA AND OMEGA**

**Chapter 4**

The magazine landed in front of Derek he looked up Stiles stood by the table "what's this" Derek asked him "investors are coming today" he said to him.

"And I am only just finding out about this" Derek asked him "you new for at least over a week" he said to him with a raised eyebrow "oh did I" he said and scratched his stubble.

Stiles rolled his eyes "yes and we have to entertain him because your mum wants you to do" he said "okay okay I will get right on it" he said to him "oh you need to go to the Accountancy department".

"I do" Stiles asked "yes" Derek answered "yeah okay I will get right on it "he turned and went to walk off "hang on "he stopped and turned back round to him.

"Why" he asked Derek sighed "you need to do my expense accounts" he bought a box and put it on the table it was over flowing with receipts "okay thanks how long have I got to do this" he asked.

"Tomorrow is the deadline" Derek told him and picked up the magazine "Okay" he turned and left

Scott looked at the receipt "why do does he need to spend this much money on a bloody suit" Scott shook his head and put it down in one pile. Stuart picked it up "well it is a Ermenegildo Zegna its worth $20,000" he said put it down "you don't know anything about suits Stuart" Scott said to him and took a bite out of the pizza. "How would you know that Scotty" he asked him with a raised eyebrow there was no answer "I don't know that but I am right" he said to him.

"Okay I dated a tailor" he said to him "how did I not guess that was connected to sex with you" Stiles rolled his eyes "at least I have been getting some unlike to other people I could name" he looked at them.

"Speak for yourself" Stiles said to him and looked over the receipt he was looking at

"Oh what's his name" he asked "her Stuart" he said to him "what ever" he said and leaned back in his chair "I will leave you to your job" he said to him "good luck with that" he stood up "Derek Hale is hot" he walked out of the room.

Stiles gave a shake of the head Scott looked at him "what" Stiles asked him "didn't I say that Stuart would think your boss is hot" he said to him "and who cares" he said and picked up another receipt "what's this" he looked at it "why would he spend this much".

"What's it on" Scott asked him "I have no idea what do I put it under" he asked him and Scott gave a shrug of the shoulders "I cant help you" he said to him.

Stiles gave a sigh "I will put it on miscellaneous expenses" he put it on another pile "well nearly there".

"Morning" Stiles put down a coffee and a bagel in front of Derek "morning" he answered and picked up the bagel "did you finish the expense report" h asked him and Stiles nodded he held a couple of pieces of paper "you spend way too much money" he said.

Derek drunk some coffee and then moved it he made a face "sugar" he asked and Stiles took something out of his pocket and handed it to him "thanks" he took then and emptied them both into his coffee.

"You have a deadline Stiles" Derek said to him "your right i do" he turned and left the room and went.

There were cubicles "um hello my name Stiles I am from Derek Hale's office" he walked up to the chair someone had their back to him.

"Are you Danny" the chair moved and the guy smiled "hey "he said "hi I am just dropping off Derek Hales expense reports" he said and handed the pages "thanks" Danny Mahealani smiled.

"Hi I'm Danny" he said to him "um as I said I am Stiles I work for Derek Hale here you go" he gestured to the papers "okay thanks" Danny answered "thank you".

"No um thanks" Stiles left.

The phone rung and Stiles picked it up "hello Stiles Stilinski speaking how may I help you" he asked into the receiver.

"Yes I am" he said and leaned back in his chair "Okay then thanks" he sighed and put the phone down "who was that" Derek walked out he held a folder in his hand.

"Just that the investors are here ad they are ready when you are" he said to him "okay thanks" he said and went back into his room and sat down Stiles sighed and stood up "I'm going out to lunch".

Derek waved his hand at him as he was looking down

"Hey" Stuart sat down "hi" Stiles twirled the spaghetti round his fork and sighed "life getting you down little brother" he said to him "only when your around dear brother" he said to him.

Stuart put some food on his plate and sat down opposite "I saw the bills Stiles" he said to him "what bills are you babbling about" he asked him and ate some more.

"The bills for the house dad isn't keeping up on the payments and he could lose the house" he said "I have never seen why all of a suden have you seen them when I am here more" he said to him.

Stuart shrugged his shoulders "I will talk to him tomorrow when I see him next you know his always at work" Stiles stood up "I am going to bed see you in the morning" he said to him.

"Yeah okay see you" Stuart watched his brother leave

Stiles walked to the next Erica looked up "ohhhh dear someone is in trouble" Erica said to him Stiles looked right at her "what" he asked "Derek was looking for you and he did not look to happy about it" he said to him.

"His in his office" Erica said to him "okay thanks" he said and walked he walked and enetered "morning Derek" he said the chair turned round "Danny what are you doing here" he smiled at him.

"What the hell were you thinking Stiles" Derek said to him "I" Derek slammed the paper down "miscellaneous expenses" he said to him "a multimillion dollar company and you put it under miscellaneous expenses do you have any idea what you've done" he asked him.

"Well I'm sorry there must be a way we can fix this" he said to him "there is no way its too late" Stiles sat down "I have to go face my mother" Derek said and walked "let me I am" Stiles began "no you stay here" he said to him.

And then Derek left

Danny looked at Stiles "I'm sorry Stiles" he said to him "why do you need to be sorry it was me who did it" Stiles said to him "yeah but still" he said to him.

"So um Stiles" Danny said he looked at him "yes" he answered "would you I mean sometime fancy coming out for a drink" Stiles looked up at him "you mean like a date" he asked him "um yeah if that's the way you see it" Danny said to him.

"Oh well um…I'm seeing someone" he said to him "oh" Danny stood "well forget I said anything it was stupid really should of found out first" Danny said to him "I'm sorry Danny" he said to him.

"Well I better get back to work see you when this thing gets sorted out" he said to him and left the room.

Stiles gave a sigh and folded his arms he walked and let the room he walked to his desk and sat behind "why do I always seem to ruin this job for myself" he sighed and turned his computer.

Derek opened the door Talia looked up at him "come in Derek" he walked in and walked up to her "what the hell were you thinking about" she asked him.

"Mum I can explain" he said to her "oh yeah how can you explain 20,000 on miscellaneous expenses what were you thinking this is money from the company" she said to him.

"I know and I am sorry" he said to her "but Peter do you know what he has been spending his money on" he said "why has Peter got anything to do with this" she asked him.

"Danny in accounting" he said to her "he does the final paper work for them" Derek said to her "and he happened upon Peter's expenses" Talia leaned back "let me look in to it okay" she said to him.

"No let me" Derek said "I can sort this all out I promise" Derek said to him

"Okay I am trusting you with this Derek"

Stiles looked up as Derek looked up "how did it go" Stiles asked him "it went better than I expected, did Danny left" Derek asked him.

"Really oh yeah he did" Stiles said to him and stood up from his desk "well I need him here again can you go and get him I have a job for him to do" he said to him.

"Okay" Stiles answered and then he left

"I bought you salad Peter" said Matt he put the bowl down "is that croutons I see" he asked and glanced at the salad on his desk, Matt removed them and threw them away "no they wernt" he said.

"Okay" he turned round and put his mobile round "is there anything else you want me to get you" Matt asked and put a napkin on Peter's lap.

"No that is absolutely fine" he said to him "okay then I will take my leave" he left and went to his desk and sat down behind it

Peter sighed the phone rung Matt picked it up "hello Peter Hale's Office" he said "um yes he is here" Matt said to the person on the other line.

"I will put you through" he said to him

Peter picked it up "hello…..hi" he said into the phone and turned his chair round "were getting closer I know we are" he said.

There was a dark room and bed someone was laying on it will the phone to their ear

"I hope your not going to back out of this Peter we have been through so much to bring down Talia Hale and her precious son…okay bye and I will see you later" they put the phone down.

"I have to watch this Stiles Stilinski very closely"

"I found this" Danny said and handed Derek a piece of paper and he looked it over "whats this" Danny gave a shrug "that's why a phone call need to be made its all the way in Mexico" he said.

"I speak Mexican" Stiles said and leaned again the door

They both looked at him Danny gave a small dimpled smile "of course" he said and picked up the phone and handed to him "well here is the number".

**Mexico**

There was a busy waiting room

The phone rang a young woman picked up the phone and spoke into it "Buena Mañana Otega centro de salud Cómo puedo dirigir su llamada"

"Hola yo soy de publicaciones Hale en la ciudad de Nueva York que estoy llamando en nombre de Peter Hale" he said into the receiver "Peter Hale" he said again.

Derek and Danny looked on and watched him

'God that is so sexy' Danny put his chin on his fist and carried on watching him.

Derek blinked and watch Stiles carry on the conversation "Sí que tenía una recipet de usted y yo tenemos que perseguirlo para nuestros registros si eso está bien" he asked the person on the other end.

"Si, Si" the woman said and opened a folder "Sr. Hale estaba aquí por una inyección de Botox en el precio de310.37 pesos, Hace apenas más de tres meses, espero que esto te ayuda y esperamos ver al señor Hale nuevo pronto para una cita de seguimiento" she said and then put the pone down.

"Gracias porque era mucha ayuda adiós" Stiles put he phone down.

"Peter bought him self a botox injection for a lot of money" he said to them "okay now i have to tell my mother" Derek said to them.

Talia walked into Peter's office "Peter I need to have a work with you" Peter looked up to him "what do I owe this pleasure big sister" he asked her and put his hands onto the table in front of him.

"You know why I'm here" she said to him he looked at her with a raised eyebrow "okay well fill me in because I have no idea what you are talking about" he said to her.

"The money you spent getting botox really Peter you do know you're a man" she said "yes dear sister I am very aware that I am a man" he said to her "why the hell would you spend so money of the companies I want the money paid back Peter" Talia said to him.

"The money that has been taken from the company funds will be paid back in full" she said to him and turned round she left the room.

"Yes your get your money back dear sister"

Derek walked back in Stiles stood up and turned round to him "well" he asked him, Derek gave a nod and smiled "all sorted" he said to him "oh thank god, so I will be leaving then" Stiles asked him "for the day yes" he answered him.

Stiles smiled and hugged him he closed his eyes "thank you" he said yo him "um yes" Stiles let go and stepped back "sorry, so I will see you tomorrow bright an early" he said to him and walked to his desk and picked his coat up.

Derek nodded "yes see you tomorrow Stiles" he said to him Stiles put his coat on and left Derek smiled and shook his head he walked back into his office and sat behind the desk.

'Your doing everything to sabotage me aren't you uncle Peter'.

T.B.C…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a couple of words I usually have a disclaimer up whenever I write a story so this is it I have no Beta Reader, this story is based on the TV show Ugly Betty I am trying to change it up so it doesn't seem too much like it.**

**I repeat I have no beta reader so forgive me for errors that have and will appear I don't own Ugly Betty or Teen Wolf **

**ALPHA, BETA AND OMEGA**

**Chapter 5**

Derek walked into the building and walked up to the elevator pressing the up button, a woman walked up next to him she had dark hair. Derek glanced at her but she didn't look at him.

The doors opened and they walked in at the same time she stood a little bit in front of him. Derek licked his lips and looked up and down at the woman, she turned her head slightly.

Derek looked away when she glanced his way; she had a little smile on her face

The door opened and she walked out the doors shut again.

Derek pressed the button for his floor again and the lift moved again

Derek walked into the office Stiles was sat at his desk he stood up "I need you to help me" he turned to him.

"Okay I have a copy of the mock-up" he said to him.

"No not that" he said "I need you to find out her name" Derek said to him.

Stiles raised an eyebrow "you do realise I'm not a dating service" he said to him.

"No your right you are my P.A and I want you to do this for me" he said to him.

"Fine" he said "what does she look like?" Stiles asked him.

Derek leaned again the other desk "she has dark hair just under her shoulders" he explained to him.

Stiles stood up "I am on it" Stiles left and Derek went back into his office

"Men and beautiful girls what a load of crock" grumbled Stiles asked he walked "hear to work in a magazine not so my boss can fuck get laid" he grumbled again. Stiles knocked into someone and his glasses hit the floor "oh crap I am so sorry" he said and looked up.

"Sorry Stiles" the blurry person stated.

"Danny is that you"

Danny leaned down and picked it up "Yeah here" he picked up his glasses and held them out to him, Stiles took them from him and put on his face "there we go" Danny smiled.

"Hey" Stiles rubbed his arm and smiled again.

"That's fine Stiles really you seem distracted" Danny said to him.

"Just Derek stuff again I guess you know" he said to Danny.

"Always the boss huh" Danny said to him.

"So are you doing anything nice after work today" Danny asked.

Stiles shook his head "no thought I would just go home catch on some sleep it has been a long week" Stiles gave a shrug.

"Well better get back to work see you around" Danny said to him and Stiles nodded "see you around" he smiled and Danny walked away Stiles sighed and looked down and then carried on walking.

"Dark hair" Stiles walked into the lobby "Erica" Stiles walked up to her at the desk and she looked up.

"Yes can I help you" she asked and popped her gum.

"I need your help with something" Stiles said to her she raised an eyebrow at him "I need you to look out for any woman with dark hair for Derek" he explained.

Erica licked his lips and coughed "dark haired women for Derek" Erica said to him to verify. Stiles nodded, Erica smiled "of course anything so Derek can get laid, Right?" she said to Stiles.

"Yes" Stiles left her.

Erica narrowed her eyes

"Evening Stiles" John said to his son.

"Hi pops" he sat down and leaned back in the chair, he rubbed at his closed eyes.

"Rough day" John asked

"The same as usual, where's Stuart?" he asked him.

John shrugged "I have no idea I haven't seen him" John answered him "As always" he stated grabbing bottled water from the fridge "I will see you tomorrow"

"Okay" Stiles waved his arm John left the house there was the sound of the front door opening and closing 'I am wasting my time at A.O.B' he gave a sigh.

"Derek" Talia walked into his office and stood at the doorway.

Derek looked up from his paper "yes mother what I can do for you?" he asked her.

"As you already know we have a new magazine for Hale publishing" she said to him, Derek nodded "the editor and chief is coming and we are having a party I hope you will be there for it" Talia asked.

"Wouldn't miss it" Derek said.

"Good, good I think I will leave extra details with your assistant" she left in a click of heels.

Derek leaned back in his chair.

"I should be running this magazine" Peter sat behind his desk and sighed he stretched his arms above his head "not some new chick" he sighed. There was a small knock, he uncrossed his arms and sat up from his chair.

Matt walked in "your next appointment is here" he said to him.

"Okay which one is this again?"

"Kali Novak" he told him.

"Okay then send her in" he said to him and some dark skinned woman walked in "Good to see you again Kali" Peter said to her.

The woman crossed his arms "it has been a while" she said sharing pleasantries "I have come here to see you about the new cover issue that I am still waiting to be on the on. You promised me years ago" she said to him.

"When you needed my help I did it, you need to the return the favour" she said to him.

"Your get you magazine cover don't you worry about it" Peter said and smiled.

"Bagel" Lydia held the plate in front of Stiles face.

Stiles looked up at her "oh cheers" he said to her and took it from her hand.

Lydia sat down opposite him "What's got you in the dumps?" she asked and tore apart her bagel.

"Not much I guess" Stiles said to her.

Stiles picked up his juice box and took a sip out of the straw "come on cheer up" Lydia polished of her lunch. "Let's go out drinking tonight" Lydia said to him.

"Really what do you have in mind" Stiles asked her.

Lydia finished her last bite of her bagel and leaned on his desk "There is this new club along Main Street" she stated, Stiles nodded his head "its sort easy place to get into" she explained.

Stiles nodded "Okay sure it would be different than going back to an empty house"

Lydia clapped her hands in excitement "This is going to be so wicked you could scout out Guys for me" she smiled "Your Bi Right?" she asked

Stiles looked up and gulped "not many people ask that question" he stated "But Yes"

Lydia put her hand on his arm "You have this aura about you" Lydia licked her lips.

"Just meet me here" she gave him a piece of paper he took it from her "Cool"

Derek walked into the room he looked around. Talia and Peter stood together and there was another person with them they had their back to Derek. "Ah Derek glad you could make it" Talia looked up at her son.

"Yes I told you I was going to be mother" Derek said and turned to Peter "And Uncle Peter"

"Dear nephew" Peter said.

"I would like to introduce you to the editor and chief of Emissary magazine Jennifer Blake" Talia introduced the woman turned around.

The woman from the elevator smiled and held her hand out "pleased to meet you Derek" she waited he took it.

"Hi"

"Jennifer will be needing all the help she can get" Talia said.

Derek gave a nod.

"Thank you for all your help Talia" Jennifer said.

"Always pleasure…..well I must leave you" Talia said to them "I have a couple of things to do" Talia took her leave.

"Yes as do I, I will see you later Ms Blake good bye nephew" Peter left them.

"It was good to see and meet you Derek" Jennifer said to him "well I must be mingling with my future colleagues" she gave nod and went.

Derek watched her leave.

Jennifer walked into the small office and looked around it "I am going to like it here" she walked and sat down on the chair she leaned back in it.

"Phase one for the new magazine completed" she said and opened the draw and took out a folder and then opened it "I will be ready for the front cover in no time".

Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets "where is she?" he shivered and looked at his watch "sorry um late" Lydia rushed up to him.

"That's fine just freezing everything off standing here" he shivered again "well were here" they walked to the end of the line outside the club.

"You've been here before?" Stiles asked her.

"Yes with Danny actually" she said to him.

"Danny you mean accountant Danny" he asked her and she nodded at him with a little smile.

"That's the only Danny I know" Lydia said.

"Right"

They moved forward "hope you're going to have a good time" Lydia said.

Stiles mobile went off, Stiles took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it "if that's Derek ignore it this is your free time Stiles" she said to him "Well" she asked.

**'****Don't worry about the black haired woman I found her'**

"No it was just one of those push messages nothing important" the line moved again.

"Okay let's enjoy ourselves" Stiles said to her. They were finally let in there was loud music Stiles closed his eyes.

Stiles sat at his desk "you must be Derek Hale assistant" came Jennifer's voice he looked up at her.

Stiles smiled "Yes"

"My name is Jennifer Blake I am the new editor and chief of Emissary magazine" she held her hand out to him "I hope we can work together sometime" she said and smiled.

Stiles nodded and shook her hand "Oh yes I'm sure we will" he answered. The phone rung "if you excuse me Miss Blake I do have get this phone call" he picked it up "Hello" Jennifer smiled "yes thank you I will be done there to sign for it thanks you" he said and put it down "I am afraid I have to go it was good to meet you"

"You too Stiles" she said.

"Okay Then" Stiles left.

Jennifer looked down at stiles desk scanning cross the magazine with Isaac on the front 'this is what I have to work with huh' she shook her head.

"Jennifer" came Derek's voice she turned round and looked at Derek who was standing at the door to his office.

"Hi again Derek I am just familiarizing myself with everyone" she said to him "where's Stiles" he asked her "oh he had to leave it was nice to talk to him" Jennifer said "yes" Derek said.

"Well see you again Derek" she left he watched her leave.

Derek walked forward and picked up the old copy of the magazine on Stiles desk and chucked it in the bin

A couple of minutes later and Stiles came back he walked to his desk "where have you been?" Derek asked him.

"I had to collect something from the front desk it needed to be signed for" he said and held an envelope.

Derek looked down at it "well next time I expect to be told if you leave this desk" Derek said to him.

"Okay right I forgot" he said and handed it to him and Derek took it "thank you".

Derek went back into his office.

Stiles said down 'I let him talk to me like that what the hell am I thinking' he shook his head and sorted out his desk and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes.

The phone rung he opened his eyes and picked it up "hello Derek Hale's office, Stiles speaking how I may direct your call".

T.B.C…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a couple of words I usually have a disclaimer up whenever I write a story so this is it I have no Beta Reader, this story is based on the tv show Ugly Betty I am trying to change it up so it doesn't seem too much like it.**

**I repeat I have no beta reader so forgive me for errors that have and will appear I don't own Ugly Betty or Teen Wolf **

**ALPHA, BETA AND OMEGA**

**Chapter 6**

Derek was asleep on his stomach his eyes fluttered "hmmmm" Derek's eyes opened he looked at the cover 'this isn't my cover'

"Morning" came Stiles voice.

Derek turned his head "why am I in your bed" Derek asked him.

"Well we spent the night together don't you remember" Stiles made a face.

"No I" he went to uncover "why don't I have any pants or underwear on" Derek asked him

"In a fit of passion you ripped them away" Stiles said, Derek eyes widened. Stiles cracked up laughing "sorry I can't help myself" Stiles said "Don't you remember anything at all" Stiles asked him.

Derek shook his head.

Stiles sat on his own "it started 2 days ago actually" he said to Derek.

"2 days"

"Who's telling this story" he butted in.

2 Days Earlier

Stiles walked in to the office with a big stack of books and papers "a little help here" Danny took a few books from Stiles "oh thanks" Stiles stated "I needed that thanks" Stiles put his down on his desk and Danny did at the same time.

"How was your weekend" Danny asked.

"Same old what with my child man of a twin brother" Danny gave a smile "what about you?" Stiles asked.

"I went home" Danny replied "Albuquerque"

"I didn't know that" Stiles smiled.

"No one really asks" Danny stated.

"Stiles" came Derek's voice.

"Excuse me for a minute" he got up and walked off Danny watched them.

"I have two tickets to watch cats I was wondering if you would like to join me" Danny sighed as he watched Derek and Stiles talking.

"Okay" Stiles said as he walked out "work is never done" he smiled at him.

"So I will see you at the office Easter party" Danny asked him.

"Of course" Stiles smiled at him "see you" Danny left.

Derek opened up the folder that was in front of him. The phone went off and Derek looked up as he watched Stiles answer it. Stiles looked up briefly from his conversation and put his hand up and Derek looked back down at the folder in his hand.

Stuart drunk from the cartoon John walked in "haven't you got anything productive to do" he asked him.

"No" Stuart put the juice back into the fridge and shut the door he wiped his mouth.

"If you're going to be living here again you need to find yourself a job" John said.

"Okay I will find one" Stuart told him.

Jennifer smiled "Easter party" she asked "yes we have one every year" Matt said "well I would be happy to attend and meet more people" she said.

Matt gave he a fake smile "okay then bye" he left

Stiles watched the mover take some bits he leaned on his fist "what's going on here" came a voice he turned round.

"Stuart what are you doing here" he asked.

Stiles gave a roll of the eyes "dad informed me that I needed a job" he said to him.

"Not here Stuart" Stiles said to him.

"And why not" he asked and gave a pout.

"It's bad enough I have to deal with you for 22 years of my left I don't want to deal with you at work"

"No I am not working here I just came to see my brother"

"Well I'm working" Stiles answered him and took a hold of his lunch "eating" Stuart raised an eyebrow

"If it isn't the evasive twin brother" Lydia sat down opposite them.

"Well hello gorgeous red head" Stuart smiled.

Lydia rolled his eyes "well you're a lot to be desired" she ate some food "So are you bringing anyone to the Easter party" Lydia asked.

"I didn't know we could" Stiles told her.

"Well why not you work here don't you" Lydia said.

Stiles gave a shrug and ate his lunch

Stuart yawned "this is a babe fest" he looked round the cafeteria.

Stiles rolled his eyes "if you're into that".

"No you like them dark haired and with muscles" Stuart said and looked over Stiles shoulder.

Stiles turned round as Danny walked in, Stiles turned back to them "don't know what you're talking about" he said to him.

Stuart yawned "well this is a snore fest" he stood up "see you at home" he left.

"I don't like your brother" Lydia told him.

"Nobody does"

Present

"What has your love life got to do with my memory" Derek asked as Stiles handed him his underwear.

"I'm getting there give me a chance it is all connected I promise" Stile said to him "okay, okay" he took them from him "thank you".

2 days earlier, the same night.

"I have what you asked for" Stiles gave Derek what was in his hands "thank you" Derek said to him.

"Anytime" Stiles gave a smile and went back to his desk.

Derek looked at his laptop screen and tapped a couple of buttons he typed in Jennifer Blake and read it 'Daddy's girl huh'

There was a knock on the door and he looked up at it "see you tomorrow" Stiles said to him Derek looked at him and then at the time.

"Its home time" Derek rubbed his face "okay right see you tomorrow" Derek said to him "Okay".

Stiles slept under the covers of his bed on his stomach "hmm" the window was wide open he moved onto his back. There was a loud crash Stiles sat up "what the hell" came Stuart's voice

Stiles got out of bed and rushed out of his room.

Stuart came out of his room and Malia followed him "Stiles your crazy girlfriend is here" he told his twin.

"Malia what the hell" Stiles said to her.

"Midnight booty call" she said to him.

"Get out Malia….it's over with" Stiles told her.

"You can't dump me" she screeched.

"I can and I have bye Malia" she stormed down the stairs, Stiles leaned against the wall.

"You can sure pick em" Stuart jibed.

"Goodnight Stuart" Stiles went back into his room the door slammed shut behind him, Stuart went back into his bedroom.

"Stop dripping on my bagel" Derek said.

Stiles were drenched in water "sorry" he wiped at his face.

"Why are you wet anyway" he asked him.

"It's…..a long story" he told him.

"Right well you go and dry of then and get to work".

"Sure" he turned round and left he walked to the desk and sat down "what a horrible night" he yawned.

"Why you wet" asked a voice he turned round to it "oh um hi Ms Blake" Jennifer smiled "please call me Jennifer" she said to him.

"Okay yes Jennifer" he said "Easter bash tonight are attending" she asked "I don't know, not really my thing" he wiped at his wet face "of course it is" she said "I hope to see you there" she left "that was very strange".

Derek was watching him Stiles looked up 'what' he mouthed Derek shook his head and went back to work.

Stiles picked up his bag "well I will see you tonight" he asked and Derek nodded.

Stiles left

Derek yawned and started putting things away there was a commotion outside he looked up and Jennifer had walked in with people from her magazine "What's going on" Derek walked out of his office "what are you doing" he asked.

Jennifer smiled "our offices are flooded and we have nowhere else to work" she said.

"These are my offices" Derek said.

"Yes I know it is Mr Hale" she said "but we can't work" she said.

"Don't touch anything not a board out of place you hear me" he said to her.

"Don't worry about it" she said.

Jennifer smiled and Derek went back into his office and shut the office door and then sat back down behind his desk. Derek watched them working.

"Can't believe I came here" Stiles said.

Scott rolled his eyes "don't moan"

Stiles grumbled as the place was crowded "Stiles you made it" Lydia walked up to them and smiled "Oh um yes I did" Stiles said to the redhead.

"Hello again" she looked at Scott.

"Same here Lydia" he smiled.

"Let me get you both a drink" Lydia said and they both followed her, she handed over their drinks "so tell me about yourself" Lydia asked Scott and smiled.

"I am a vet" he answered and she nodded

"How is the lovely boss" Lydia asked and looked at Stiles.

"You only saw me yesterday" he said to her.

"Yeah I know" Lydia finished off her drink.

Scott coughed "hello again Mr McCall" he turned round Isaac smiled and woman stood with him "I would like to formally introduce my agent Allison" Isaac introduced them.

"Hi" Allison smiled showing her dimples.

"Hi" Scott said and they shook hands.

"Isaac mentioned you" she said to Scott.

"Me really I'm surprised someone so successful remembers me" Scott said.

"Why wouldn't I" Isaac smiled.

"Right…..Allison is it" Lydia asked her and put her arm through hers "my names Lydia" they walked off.

"Hey Danny" Stiles waved and went to him

"Oh hi" Danny said with a smile "how are you" Danny asked.

"I'm okay yeah…..we" he started.

Someone walked up to them "Danny I got you another drink…oh hi" the guy looked at Stiles.

"Hi" Stiles gave a blink of the eyes "pleased to meet you I'm Jackson Whitmore" he introduced himself "I'm Danny's Boyfriend"

Stiles swallowed "really" he asked.

"No not really" Danny said to him "Jackson is my ex-boyfriend" Danny said "we are still friends but just friends" Danny gave Jackson a look.

"I'm going to get another drink" Jackson said to them.

"Sorry about him he can be a handful" Danny said.

"No its okay" Stiles said scratching the back of his head "I have" he started as he looked over at the door and Derek walked in "I have to go there is Derek now" he left

"Hey Derek just finished" asked Stiles as he walked up to him.

"Oh…..yes….have you seen Jennifer" he asked.

"Haven't seen her" Stiles answered.

"Drat I lost her" Derek said.

"Are you following her?"

"No I am not following her…I thought you weren't coming" Derek said to Stiles.

"I…um…..I have been her for 5 or 10 minutes now" he gave a shrug.

"Right" Derek gave a small smile "ri….there she is" he moved a little bit.

"So you are following her" Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do…..who's that" a guy walked in with Jennifer.

Stiles turned round and watched them walk in "sorry Derek" he patted his back

Jennifer held the guy's arm she smiled "glad you could make it" Peter walked up with Talia

"I need to be involved right" Jennifer smiled at him "your right…..ah Derek there you are" Peter turned round to hi "Uncle Peter" he and Stiles walked over.

"You came" Jennifer smiled at Stiles "oh um yes" he said and smiled "I would like to introduce my boyfriend Carlos" she introduced him to them.

"Pleasure to meet you all Jennifer has told me a lot about all of you" Carlos smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Carlos" Derek shook his hand.

"Come on let's mingle" Jennifer pulled him "okay pleased to meet you all" they left

"I need a nice strong drink" Derek left.

Stiles followed him "you're going to drink because of girls pants won't come off for you" he told him.

"Yes" Derek drunk "well" Stiles looked over at Danny and Jackson who were talking "why not" Stiles took the glass and drunk it.

Present

"So that's it" Derek asked "all the build-up and that is it" Derek asked him "what did you expect me to tell you?" Stiles asked

"Nothing never mind can I get dressed now" Derek asked.

"I'm not stopping you from getting dressed" Stiles sweeped his hand "can you leave" he asked and Stiles followed his eyes.

"Fine such a drama queen jeez" Stiles lefty the bedroom and shut the door behind him and he walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Stuart sat at the breakfast table.

"Boss awake yet" he asked him.

"Yes been awake for a while" Stiles told him.

"So did you tell him?" he asked.

"No I didn't tell him" Stiles said.

"Really you didn't okay" Stuart said and sighed "And Why not?"

"I do want my job still" he said "he doesn't remember anything" he said.

"He kissed you Stiles" Stuart said.

"Just leave it Okays" he told him.

"Fine okay, okay" Stuart put his arms up in the air "Bit once he remembers he tried to grope you last night it's going to be awkward"

T.B.C…


	7. Chapter 7

Not Beta'd

ALPHA, BETA, AND OMEGA

Chapter 7

"Morning" Stiles put the coffee and bagel on Derek's desk, where he was working with something.

Derek looked up "thank you Stiles" he looked back down at the items on his desk.

"Did you need anything else for today," Stiles asked him, Derek shook his head "okay" Stiles left and sat at his own desk.

Stiles looked down 'does he remember what happened that night' he turned on his computer and waited for it to power up.

An email appeared he clicked on it 'just a stupid waste of the time email' he rolled his eyes at it.

Derek moved his hand and felt for his coffee he then took a hold and then took a small sip "ah" he burnt himself "fuck".

"It's fucking hot Stiles" he shouted

"If it was too cold you would moan" came Stiles' voice

_Sterek_

"Lunch time" Lydia walked up to Stiles and his desk and then sat on the edge of it, she then folded her arms.

"I'm skipping" Stiles stated and stood up he walked a pile of folders to the filing cabinet and placed them on it.

"You are not skipping Stiles we are not at school" she stated "and it's not the gym".

"I liked gym" Stiles had put all the files away

Lydia gave him a once over "anyway come on we are going to lunch now come on" she told him.

"Fine I'll be back just a minute" he walked and knocked "Derek I am just going to lunch is there anything you wanted," Stiles asked him.

"I'm fine," Derek said

"Okay"

_Sterek_

Stiles picked up a cheeseburger and put it on the plate and then picked up some curly fries and then picked up an apple.

He and Lydia sat at a table together and started eating

"How you been Stiles" Lydia ate a piece of cucumber from her plate

"What do you mean" Stiles squirted some ketchup on his plate and fries

"If that is your constant answer then okay," Lydia said and ate some food from her plate of salad.

"It is" Stiles bit into his burger and closed his eyes "yummy" he opened his eyes and then took another bite.

_Sterek_

"Did you have a nice time at work today," Stuart asked his brother and ate some of the food from his plate "see lots of model's" he raised both eyebrows and wiggled them.

Stiles rolled his eyes

"Earns me money so I'm getting yeees," he said to him "what did you do on your day ah," Stiles asked him.

"Same old, same old" Stuart said, the sound of the front door opened and closed

"I'm home boys" came John's voice and he walked into the kitchen and looked at them both "any leftovers" he walked over to the stove.

"Plenty dad"

_Sterek_

"Morning" Stiles held the small plate out, Derek looked up at him and then looked at the plate and then to Stiles again.

"Your usual cream cheese bagel," he said "and coffee" he put that down on his desk "if you need me you know where I am" he went back and sat at his desk.

Derek gave a sharp nod

Stiles turned on the computer on and tapped his desk with his fingertips the computer powered up 'back to work'.

_Sterek_

Jennifer behind the desk he folded her arms, there was a knock on the door, she looked up "come in" the door opened.

"Miss Blake" Peter walked in she looked up at him

"What can I do for you," Jennifer asked him "it can't be for my health I'm guessing," she asked him.

"You are now a part of this company Miss Blake," he said to her "we are all one big happy family," he said with a smile.

"I wouldn't say happy," Jennifer said and stood up "now if you excuse me I'm meeting someone for lunch," she said and gestured to the door.

"Have a good lunch Miss Blake" he left

_Sterek_

"I'm going for my lunch break Derek can I pick you anything up," he asked him he was stood at the door entrance.

Derek stood up "let's go to lunch," he said to him, Stiles raised an eyebrow at him

"What us together," he asked "why"

"My treat" he walked to him and grabbed his coat and put it on he did it up "you coming or what" Derek walked out as Stiles moved out of his way.

"Come on Stiles don't just stand there gawking let's go" he continued walking

"Okay I'm coming"

_Sterek_

"Mr. Hale please I have your table" the waiter smiled "please this way" both Derek and Stiles followed him to the table.

"Here you go like you asked the window seat" Stiles and Derek sat down "here are your menu's I will be back soon" the waiter then left.

Derek scanned his menu and put it down, Stiles did the same his eyes widened 'it's s expensive' he looked around the restaurant and then looked back at Derek.

Derek was looking around "what are you looking for," Stiles asked him, and then placed his menu on the table.

"Nothing" Derek answered and carried on looking around for something or someone, Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

Derek looked at him "have you decided on what you want I am paying" Derek said

Jennifer and Carlos walked into the restaurant "ah Miss Blake and guest please come to your table is ready, please come this way".

They followed him

"Thank you" they both sat down "here you go I will be back soon" he left

Both Carlos and Jennifer looked at their menus

"I'm going to the toilet I won't be long" Stiles got up from his seat and walked away, he walked towards the toilet's and then suddenly came to a stop 'Miss Blake' he looked back at Derek and then back to her.

'Too good to be true' he turned back and walked to the table, Derek looked at him

"I thought you were going to the toilet" Derek asked him

"I'm leaving" Stiles picked up his coat "I found it a bit strange that you would pay for a place like this I thought" he shook his head.

"Jennifer is over there cause that is who you were looking for the right," he said and pointed to them.

Jennifer looked up "Stiles hi," she said as she spotted him she put her menu down on her table "how's the food here, I've never been" she smiled at him.

"Oh I didn't eat here so I wouldn't know I just was dropping something to Derek his back there" he informed her and then walked away.

Jennifer turned round

Derek looked over to her and he put his hand up and then went back to looking at his phone.

_Sterek_

Stiles sat down at his desk, he leaned on his elbows and sighed 'a business lunch yeah right my left foot' he sighed and rebooted his computer up.

'Did it for a woman so he can get laid all over again and again' he yawned

A bag appeared in front of his face, Stiles turned around in his chair "Danny" he said to him.

Danny smiled "lunch," he said "cheeseburger and curly fries" Stiles smiled at him

Derek stood by the elevator's closed doors he held a paper bag in his hand he watched Danny and Stiles

Stiles was spinning in his chair and laughed, Danny was laughing with Stiles

Derek turned threw the bag in a near bin and left

T.B.C...


End file.
